Cat & Mouse
by JustDayDreamingIsAll
Summary: Ashley has been playing a game of Cat & Mouse for the past 5 years with a foe who is determined to chase her and her brother to the ends of the Earth. But when the running leads to NYC Ashley isn't sure she can continue living life the way she has been. The turtles may just be the key to saving Ashley, but only if she doesn't end up turning the two older brothers against eachother.


I do not own any rights to TMNT or it's characters, nor am I profiting from this story in anyway other than entertainment and my own amusement. The story Cat & Mouse is mine as well as a few of the characters in this fiction. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so I welcome suggestions and only constructive criticism, in-fact I strongly encourage it! The rating is currently T, but may change to an M in the future. The current T rating is due to language, violence, sexual situations, and drinking. Length in future chapters will vary in length but will unlikely be as long this one. I hope you enjoy Cat & Mouse and I look forward to hearing your feed back. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES INCLUDE AN ATTEMPT RAPE BUT IS A VERY MILD SCENE.

* * *

Ashley couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the sound of traffic with the occasional honk or the dirty mattress that she won in a match of Rock, Paper, Scissors against her brother. It was probably the mattress. After three weeks of travel with only a few hour brakes in the woods for sleep it had seemed like such a wonderful prize that she hadn't even taken the time to wonder why a mattress had been placed in an abandon building in probably the shittiest part of town. The realization only came to her when she laid down and took notice of all the stains and the disgusting smell.

She rolled over and draped her arm over the side, letting her finger nails gently graze her brother's cheek. He frowned his brow and rolled away from her with a groan. "Nathan", she whispered. "Mmmm", he moaned back. she pushed up with her elbows and tried again with a little more sternness to her voice, "Nate". He finally sighed and sat himself up while rubbing his eyes, "What?" Ashley pushed herself the rest of the way up and stretched causing an audible crack from her back.

Nathan watched her as she stood and walked to one of the larger cracks in the wall, pressing against it to breathe in the fresh air that seeped through, "Is this it?"

He was somewhat offended that she had even asked that. They have stayed in shitty places in the past, but she should know that a run down building for prostitutes and meth heads was far below his standards of living, let alone a place he would have his little sister stay. He let out another, more annoyed sigh, "No Ashley, this is not it. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner we will wake up and find somewhere." He flopped back down, this time on the mattress.

"Thats not what I mean," she turned back to face him, "I mean is this city going to be it."

 _Not this again_ , he thought as sat up once more and looked at her. They stayed like that for a few moments, just looking at each other with the noise of New York City in the background. He didn't like when this happened. It is in these moments that he takes the time to actually look at her, and every time they happened he would take notice of just how more tired she looked compared to the last. How she seemed to be less the Ashley he knew she may have been in a different life.

"Ash… You know I don't know the answer to that." He said this gently, he said it hopping she would be ok with his answer and not press it anymore. He held her blue eyed gaze for just a second longer before he laid down and rolled to his side, this time determined not to be woken up again.

Turning back to the source of breathable air Ashley let out a sigh. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but she supposed it was the answer that would be for the best considering the likely possibility that this sleepless city will be only a blurred thing of the past in a few months, a year if they were lucky. At only the young age of 17 Ashley was unable to recall how many places she had called home.

No, that wasn't right. Two homes. Ashley had had two homes in her 17 years of life. The first of which being one she could only remember bits and pieces of. She recalled a farm with a paster of a green grass that was taller than her at the time. She remembered her brother, a much smaller and scrawnier version of the rugged man that took shallow breaths as he slept behind her. She remembered cows, chickens, and a goat that would baa at you while you feed him blades of the long grass.

But Ashley's fondest and most blurry memory of the farm was a man. If she were to close her eyes and try really hard she could almost see him. Hazel eyes, the very same as her brother's, wavy brown hair with a few strands of silver speckled through out, also very similar to Nate's, and a warm smile with the most beautiful white teeth, not so much like her brothers. She wasn't sure if the image in her head was accurate to what the man had actually looked like or if it were just something she had conjured up herself using her brother as a reference to draw in her mind who she assumed was their father.

She remembered how the man would toss her up into the blue sky and cradle her in his arms when she flew back down to him. She remembered how he would kiss her temple as he tucked a frilly blanket around around her so tight it felt like he was there holding her long after he had left the room. If the tug in Ashley's heart wasn't so irritating she might have tried to remember more of the man, but the tears that threaten to surface told her that it was time to move on to a different day dream.

She wasn't sure how she and her brother came about their second home, or why the man wasn't there with them, but it is her second home that held her most fondest memories. It was a small house in the country outskirts of a small Japanese village. Her and Nathan lived with "Grandpa" in this small house. Just the thought of the little old man brought a small sorrowful smile to her face. She had loved Grandpa. He was the one that taught her and Nathan everything they know about Ninjutsu. He had taught them how to fight and professionally wield a number of ancient Japanese weapons, her favorite and most loyal being the Shoge Hook. Nathan's weapon of choice had been a Berserker Sword.

She giggled as she glanced over at "Kami" leaning against the wall only a arms length away from Nathan and she recalled how he had stubbornly struggled with the enormous sword for years, finally mastering it and earning a very muscular physic in the process. She guessed it to be about 5'9", intimidating her only about 4 inches. Nathan, on the other hand, stands about 6'6" she figured. Tall enough he can strap the sword across his back without it dragging the ground or standing too tall over his right shoulder. Still, she couldn't understand why he insisted that Kami is the perfect "manly" weapon for him. Why couldn't he be more practical and carry light? Her Shoge at her hip and the two katanas she kept criss crossed across her back were both plenty efficient _and_ reasonable. The thought of her weapons made her realize how naked she felt without them, so since she didn't plan on sleeping anymore that night she crossed the room and suited back up.

As she zipped her fitted black spandex jacket up over her white tank her eyes lidded over and her mind wondered. _Grandpa… What happened?_

She had been 12 years old when men she hadn't known came and set Grandpa's house ablaze. She remembered dancing with the men around the flames as she sliced through sliding doors and hanging curtains, trying to find her brother and Grandpa. The smoke must have been her undoing because she remembered making it into a back bedroom before blackness had caused her vision to fail her.

When Ashley had come to she had been outside the house in her brothers arms as he looked down at her, the light from the fire haloing his hair that he at age 16 would gel and spike. The men were no longer attacking them… and Grandpa was not with them. She had asked Nathan in a pleading whisper where he was and he only shook his head. Realization had then hit her, and in that moment she had taken notice that her clothes felt heavy and wet. When she raised her hand to look she saw what was causing the dampness… it was blood. Ashley looked back to her brother as her eyes stung her and crocked out, "Is it his?" He shook his head again. "Me? Is this my blood?" Nathan had looked at her with something hiding in the back of his eyes that she at 17 still isn't able to identify when he told her that it wasn't her blood either… It was their's.

She laced her belt loosely around her hips and clipped her Shoge to her right side, making sure the hook was in place so it wouldn't snag the black spandex material of her jeans. Turning back to Nathan she let out a breath she hadn't realize she had been holding and wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't asked anymore questions after Nathan had told her whose blood she had been covered in, and even now at 17 Ashley didn't dear to let her mind wonder to how it could have gotten there.

When the sun had finally peeked the next day her and Nate were on a plane to The States. When they landed in sunny California it started their runaway journey across America. In the five years since they had stepped foot on American soil they had traveled many miles and passed through many "homes" trying to stay ahead of the men who are still hunting them, and Ashley couldn't even tell you why in the first place.

It was because of this cat and mouse game that Ashley and Nathan found themselves here, a run down building for junkies in the lowest part of New York City.

Ashley was reaching for her combat boots when something caught her eye. A small mirror was hung crooked on the far wall across from the mattress her brother was snoring on. Softly bitting her bottom lip she glanced at Nathan to make sure his back was turned away from her. Seeing the steady rise and fall of his shoulders she decided he probably wouldn't wake up and accuse her of being vain, so Ashley decided to look at herself. She reached the mirror and ran the sleeve of her jacked across it to wipe away streaks and a kiss mark before meeting a deep blue gaze.

The times Ashley got the chance to see her reflection and really study it were very rare, and in the few moments she was allowed to glimpse into a mirror Ashley was always taken back by the fact that the person looking back at her is _her._

Ashley skin is light, but not too much so that she would call herself pale. Her hair was a light blonde, almost platinum, with the longest point falling to the small of her back. When she had been in California all those years ago a girl had asked her what product she used in her hair to make it into a beach wave without it being dry and stringy, the girl had become rather irritated when Ashley ignorantly replied with, "I wash it with water and shampoo, and I try to use conditioner when it is available." And that's how Ashley's first ever "girly talk" with another girl ended with her standing confused and the girl stomping off spitting "Sarcastic bitch" at Ashley over her shoulder.

Going back to her face, Ashley took notice of how her eyebrows were dark brown instead of matching her head. She guessed that was normal, she had seen plenty of people with eyebrows that didn't match their hair. She moved down her face to her lips, full and round. She let her finger rub against the bottom lip. Her cheeks brighten as she remembered how at 15 a boy had stopped her when she and Nathan were walking down a street and told her that her lips had a natural pout to them that could tempt any man to do her biding if it meant they had a chance at tasting them. Nathan had thrown the boy against the wall when he heard him say that to her. He only held him there long enough to glare into his eyes before he let the boy run away, almost tripping and not daring to glance back.

Ashley had received a scolding and a firm lecture on why she should never let a boy compliment her out of her good judgment and reason. Still, the compliment had been the first one she had ever received from a boy other than Nathan saying "nice job" or "strong kick" when they would spar. It had also been the first time a boy had made Ashley feel like a normal teenage girl, and to her that was worth more than the compliment itself.

Taking a step back, she took in her figure. She let her hand graze over waist and hips to feel her curves. She defiantly didn't have a supermodel body, she was a little too thick for that, but she supposed it was still nice. Heavy ninja training from the time you were 6 years old defiantly builds up and tones the body for a shapely figure.

Her heart tingled and a soft giggle formed in her mouth. _You're acting like a girl,_ she thought as she smiled at herself in the mirror. She glanced over at her brother to make double sure he was asleep before she allowed herself to play pretend with her reflection. She turned back to the mirror and flipped her hair over her shoulder and twirled a strand in her fingers. She bit her bottom lip and fluttered her long black eyelashes as she swayed her shoulders. She even dared to wiggle her eyebrows.

She didn't have the strength to hold back the giggle that passed through her lips as she turned away from the mirror and the pretend girl within it. Nathan's breath hitched for a moment at the sudden noise, but then went back to normal. Ashley covered her mouth with her hand until she was sure nothing else would escape. She felt so silly, and she loved it. She longed for this rare moments when she could imagine herself as a silly teenage girl.

Pulling herself together, Ashley went back to her combat boots and began to lace them up. She figured she had about 4 hours until sunrise, and knowing Nathan he would probably think it best to stay put during the day light and wait for the cover of night before they found a more suitable temporary living arrangement. She agreed with that logic, but she had to get out of that place for a few minutes at least before they were forced to wait for the sun to go down again.

When the cool night air hit her face she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she enjoyed the breeze. "Fresh air at last" she moaned out.

Snapping her head to the side she spotted a ladder leading up to the rooftop, and rushed to it.

* * *

April had messed up. Donnie had asked to walk her home and she had refused thinking herself capable of defending herself if she were to run into trouble. Now trouble had her backed up against a brick building in a dead end ally way, her Tessen fan under the foot of large Purple Dragon member.

"You should stop trying to play ninja, little girl", He said as he walked closer to her, his two accomplices advancing from behind him.

She pressed herself against the cold bricks, wishing they would enclose around her. "S-stay away from me! If you do anything to hurt me you know my friends will do to you!" She prayed she didn't look as terrified as she felt, but she knew she must by the way the man smiled at her after her warning.

The Purple Dragon cupped both of April's shoulders, softly rubbing circles with his thumbs. He felt her tremble and his smile grew. She was a completely different person from the feisty little bitch she had been a moment ago when she had sliced his arm up with her damn fan.

"Shhhhhh…" he moved his hand up and traced her jaw line, making her screw her eyes shut and turn her head in an attempt to get away from his disgusting touch. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look into his eyes, his wicked smile never falling. "We aren't going to hurt you," his other hand left her shoulder and grazed down the front of her shirt, "We wouldn't hurt something as pretty as you."

April let out a cry from the back of her throat as the man lowered his head to the crook of her neck and began to nibble at her exposed skin. _Damn those turtles. I may not be able to physically hurt them like I want to, but dirtying up their red headed friend should hurt them mentally at least_. April let out another wail as he licked at the blood he drew from her neck. _Besides, she looks like a good fuck._

"She doesn't look interested in what you are doing, you should let her go." The man stopped when he heard the even voice and looked up to the top of the building he had April pressed against. His eye's meet Ashley's. Her arms were crossed as she leaned over the side of the building, her body relaxed and her face holding no emotion.

The Dragon smirked at Ashley as his eyes moved down to her chest where a small amount of cleavage showed due to her position. "Give her a minute Sweetie, she's going to love it. After I'm done with her I'll give my friends a turn while I have a go with you."

April strained her neck back trying to find Ashley, "Run! Get out of here!" The Purple Dragon slapped her a cross the face.

"Keep your mouth shut and it won't hur—" Before April's cheek had the time to turn red from the slap Ashley had appeared behind the man and jabbed him hard between his shoulder blades with the hilt of one of her katanas. He released April and feel to his knees in pain turning towards Ashley. "You whor—" Ashley delivered a hard side kick to his mouth that sent him flying backwards into the ally wall. He looked up and spit a mouthful of blood and teeth out before falling face first into the concrete ground.

"Get her!" April watched as the two other man charged Ashley with a knife and bat. Slipping her katana back onto her back, she side step the man with the knife, swiftly grabbing his elbow and twisting until he cried out in pain and let her take control of his body. She spun the man around and used him as a shield as the other Dragon swung his bat. He powerfully struck his comrade in the gut, causing the man to let out a dry choke as Ashley let him topple over in a fettle possession. Caught of guard by his mistake the man lingered a second too long giving Ashley an opportunity to pivot into a spin and deliver a round house kick to the man's head. He feel to the ground dazed as Ashley took a handful of his hair and brought his face down to her knee, then tossed him to the side. After a quick glance at him she knew it was safe to assume he was down for the count. She turned back to the other man, still clutching his stomach as he struggled to breath through the bile spilling from his mouth. She stood above him, waiting for him to take notice. When he did his breath caught in his throat as he slowly lifted his head to look at her. She gave me a sweet smile, and then punched him in the nose causing him to fall back and black out.

Ashley looked to April, who had slid to the ground while watching the fight with wide unblinking eyes. Clearing her throat, Ashley made her way to the metal fan and picked it up. She opened it and turned it around in her hand admiring it.

"This tessen is beautiful, I take it is yours." She looked back up to April who simply nodded her head. Ashley let out deep breath and walked to April, crouching so that they were eye level, and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know that had to be scary for you, but it's all ok. I bet they regret what they were trying to do now." April let out a small chuckle as she let the tension in her body fall away.

Placing the fan in one of April's hands she grabbed the other as she rocked back on her heels pulling them both to their feet. April rubbed her hands over her jeans to remove the grit on them and then wiped the dried tear stains from her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't want to think about what would of happened if you haven't come-" Ashley stopped her by raising hand, "Don't even think about that. I was here, It didn't happen" April nodded her head, _she's right, best not to think about what didn't happen._

"My name is Ashley… ummmm…" Ashley said throwing her hand out for a hand shake as she suddenly felt nervous. She had always wanted to be friends with a girl, but had never gotten the opportunity since she blew the conversation with the girl in California. April was startled by Ashley's sudden and formal invitation of a handshake and then smiled at her awkwardness.

"April O'Neil," she said as she grasped her hand, giving it a little shake. Their arms dropped back to their sides and a few beats of silence followed. April finally spoke up and asked a question she already knew the answer to, "Are you a Kinochi? I mean obviously you are," she said nodding towards the defeated man.

"I am, yes. And you are… training to be? I mean are you training to master the tessen? Oh, I'm not trying to insinuate that you don't already know how to use your tessen it's just…" Ashley bit her bottom lip and shuffled her feet, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at conversation…"

April let out a laugh, _She's so awkward it's cute._ "I still have a lot of training but I am working at becoming a Kinochi. I have some friends who are very talented ninjas and they are helping me a lot, but I still have aways to go."

"You'll get there I'm sure." Ashley smiled at April as she turned and headed to the opening of the ally, "I'm going to have to get back to my brother soon, I hope he hasn't already woken up and seen that I'm not there, but I can walk you home if you would like."

"That would be great thanks." April said as she fell into step along side Ashley. They walked in silence for a few minutes until April finally spoke up, "So how old are you Ashley?"

"I just turned 17 back in November."

"Ah, a Scorpio." April said nodding her head.

Ashley glanced sideways at April, "A what?"

"Scorpio, you know like as in your zodiac sign? I was born in February so I'm a Pieces…" The look on Ashley's face told April that she was completely lost, "Never mind, it's just stupid astrology stuff." She looked at Ashley again… still confused. "So anyway, you said you have brother?"

"Yes. Nathan, he's my big brother."

"Is he a ninja too?"

"Yeah."

"So what brings you two to New York? I mean assuming that you two haven't lived here very long, which you probably haven't or I most likely would have meet you already."

Ashley bit at her lip, "Why do you think we would have met already?" She asked purposely dodging April's question.

"Oh because of my friends," April answered not noticing that Ashley hadn't answered her own question. "They're ninjas too, sorta like vigilantes, and I'm pretty sure they would of noticed two ninjas running around on the rooftops on their nightly patrols."

"Why weren't they out tonight then?" _Some vigilantes. April could have been raped had I not heard the commotion._

"Well our favorite pizza joint was having a "Buy an XXL pizza and get an XL for free" and the boys kinda went a little over board with it. Donnie did offer to walk me, but I thought… well I thought I could handle myself…" She said the last part quietly, glancing at the pavement. "I've been training with Master Splinter for almost a year now and I still can't take down one Purple Dragon, let a lone 3 at the same time like you did."

"I've been training since I was 6 years old. Don't beat yourself up, you'll get there one day I promise." Ashley said as she touched her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Well this is it." April said when they reached her apartment complex. "Thank you again for saving me.

"Don't worry about it." Ashley said holding her hands up, "I'm glad I got to meet you, April." Ashley turned and started heading down the street when April called after her.

"Ashley!" She stopped and looked back at April, "This is kind of a weird question but.. can I see you again? I don't have but four friends and they are all brothers so it gets kind of lonely being the only girl in the group… What I'm trying to say is that I like you and I think that we can be good friends." April looked to the ground embarrassed. "I'd also like to introduce you and your brother to the boys if you are interested…" April looked up to find that Ashley had made her way right in front of her making April take a step back.

"Really? You want to be friends? I would love that!" Ashley exclaimed in a loud voice. "I mean I'll have to talk Nate into meeting you and your friends, but I'll definitely get him to agree to it!" She let out a cheer as she took off heading back to her brother. She came to a halt and turned back to April, "Let me talk to Nate about it and I'll be back, I promise!" She waved goodbye to April as she took off.

April just stood there stunned at Ashley's outburst before she shook her head. "She is so awkward," She said to herself with a giggle, "The boys are going to love her."


End file.
